


On The Skin, On The Heart

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Calligraphy References, Canon Compliant, Devoted Ben Solo, Devoted Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sharing a Bed, Sort Of, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing on Skin, a bit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When touches say what words never could.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	On The Skin, On The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Poe’s lower back was exposed, if slightly. They hadn’t done much, him and Ben, mostly kissed and cuddled; sometimes, they were just in the mood for that and not sex (although Ben found he could get used to how good he felt, not just physically, but emotionally, like he was complete). And Ben watched him, watched the rise and fall of his breathing, listened to the soft sound — it was a comfort. Poe looked beautiful like this. Of course, he always was beautiful — when he laughed, when he got passionate about something, when he stopped to help someone along the way. Here was one of those occasions — Ben was reminded that they were both safe, with each other.   
  
Tentatively, Ben couldn’t help but trace letters on Poe’s skin with his index finger, thinking of when he wrote things with his calligraphy set. When he would trace letters with his pen, write things like _hello_ and the names of people in the Academy. People like Tai, and Poe — and Tai would express amazement at his calligraphy skills. _You’re good, Ben. Really good._ Ben would smile, not telling Tai that they were two people who meant the galaxy to him. Tai, his confidant, Poe, his beloved.   
  
On Poe’s golden bronze skin, he traced three simple words, somehow hard to say even though he felt them in his bones. _I love you,_ he traced on Poe’s skin. _I love you. I love you._  
  
“Ben.” Poe seemed to laugh a bit, a soft, sweet endearing laugh. “That tickles. What are you doing?”  
  
Ben jolted. Somehow, he felt embarrassed to be caught tracing on Poe’s skin.   
  
“It’s...hard to explain.” It was ridiculous, thinking that he couldn’t say what he felt out loud. “I’m just making sure you’re here.” It sounded anticlimactic, but really, what could Ben say?  
  
"By tickling me?” Poe joked.  
  
Ben swallowed. “It’s like...skin calligraphy,” he said. “Like...Force, this sounds stupid.”  
  
“Nothing you do is stupid.” Poe said. “I adore you.”  
  
He was looking at Ben, and Ben was struck by how beautiful he was. His wavy dark hair, his brown, kind eyes. Kind. It wasn’t just how Poe looked, although Ben doubted he had ever seen a man so beautiful. It was his wit, his charm, his easy kindness towards just about everyone (Ben knew there were few people that Poe actually disliked). Of course Poe had a lot of love to give. Poe loved with the sort of intensity where he would probably move the stars for a stranger.   
  
And Ben felt _safe_ with him.   
  
“I guess I’m reminding myself of what’s important. Before...” Ben didn’t know what he was going to say afterwards. He didn’t want to. Couldn’t he stay in denial, a little while longer? Couldn’t he just be with Poe?  
  
“You won’t lose me,” Poe said. “I already scared you once; I’m not gonna lose you again.”  
  
“And you won’t lose me.” Ben kissed Poe’s fingers. And he knew that here, lying with Poe, he felt safe.


End file.
